All in the History
by Haluwasa2
Summary: TFA. What was it like when Optimus Prime and Setinel went to the academy? What are the histories of some of our favorite Autobots? Learn the stories of our transformers from their past and then take a look at how it affects their now. TEMPORARY HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Orion Pax**

The young red, white, and blue Autobot held on to the bar of the Cybertronian shuttle bus. He was finally going to the Autobot Academy! As a birthbot, he was very lucky to get this honor. Cybertronians could reproduce, but many didn't. Those who did where often outcast, their children made fun of and often given the title 'birthbot'. Usually they ended up being maintenance bots. This one knew he was going places!

He exited the shuttle bus to the very large Autobot Academy. He marched right up to the front door and into a _long_ line for dorm assignments. Once he finally reached the front desk a middle aged femme smiled at him and asked him for his operating number.

"15189151416124," he announced with pride. Even birthbots had operating numbers!

"Ah, a lucky birthbot, eh," said the middle aged femme bot "Me too. My name's Moonracer. You got a name?"

"You can call me Orion Pax until I get my new name for the Academy," answered Orion. Moonracer smiled and nodded.

"Okay, Orion Pax," she said "Your dorm is the one on the left of this building. Your dorm room is third floor, second corridor, and seventh room. Here's your schedule. You begin tomorrow with your Naming Ceremony at seven."

"Thanks, Ms. Moonracer!" he said happily "Bye!"

"Good-bye, Orion Pax!" she said right before he dashed door to the other building. He entered, and then took the Cybertronian elevator to the third floor. He walked to the seventh room. On the door was a sign that read: **Current Occupants – 0**. Orion changed the zero to a one before entering the room. The room had two Cybertronian bunk beds. He grabbed the top one on the left for his bed. He read his schedule.

**Period 1**: Trigonometry

**Period 2**: Astronomy

**Period 3**: Phys. Ed.

**Period 4**: World Civilizations

**Period 5**: Lunch

**Period 6**: Cybertronian

**Period 7**: Cybertronian

**Period 8**: Universe History

**Period 9**: Free Period/ Study Hall

**Period 10**: Chemistry

**Period 11**: Battle and Leadership 201

He put his schedule down, quite satisfied. He had gotten the two special advanced classes he had wanted, Universe History and Battle and Leadership 201. The door to his room opened and a blue and orange mech came in.

"Hey," he said "You got a name?"

"You can call me Orion Pax until we have naming ceremonies tomorrow," answered Orion "What's your name?"

"Call me Dion till the naming ceremonies," he said as he claimed the top bed on the right "You constructed or a birthbot?"

"Birthbot. You?" Orion sighed.

"Constructed, but it doesn't make a difference to me," Dion shrugged and Orion agreed. Dion looked at his schedule. He offered Orion to look at his if he could look at Orion's. Orion nodded and handed him the schedule. Orion looked at Dion's schedule.

**Period 1**: Trigonometry

**Period 2**: Free Period/ Study Hall

**Period 3**: Phys. Ed.

**Period 4**: Chemistry

**Period 5**: Lunch

**Period 6**: Cybertronian

**Period 7**: Cybertronian

**Period 8**: Universe History

**Period 9**: World Civilizations

**Period 10**: Astronomy

**Period 11**: Battle and Leadership 201

"Hey, we have a couple of classes together," Orion pointed out.

"Yup," said Dion "You want to go explore the grounds?"

"Sure," the mechs got down from their bunks. They exited the room and headed out to courtyard. Tables were set up and the metal underneath them was green. There were transformers everywhere you look. Orion caught something out of the corner of his optic.

"No way," he muttered "Hold on Dion. I think I see an old friend from Auto Boot Camp who was three years older than me. Come with me."

"Orion, you don't even know his new name now, do you?" he asked.

"No, but he'll remember his old one," he said as they walked "Downshift! Hey, Downshift!" His calling didn't attract any attention; it fit right in with the noise. Finally, the bot seemed to hear his old name. He turned around to see Orion waving at him. He jumped off the table he had been sitting on and ran over to his old friend.

"Orion Pax," he smiled "Always knew I'd see you here." Downshift had a guard over his mouth and was silver and white.

"What are you called nowadays, Downshift?" asked Orion.

"Wheeljack, Wheeljack Gamma," Wheeljack used his Academy title.

"Hi, I'm Dion, Orion's roommate. Do you know the titles in order? I keep forgetting," said Dion.

"Sure. From least to greatest," began Wheeljack "The titles are Lamda, Kappa, Delta, Gamma, Five, Four, Three, Two, One, Minor, then you either drop the title or become a Prime."

"Thanks," Dion said.

"Come on," said Wheeljack "You can come meet my group." Wheeljack lead Orion and Dion over to a group of five Autobots, three were guys and two were femmes.

"Who are the newbie, Wheel?" asked one.

"This is Orion Pax, my old friend from Boot Camp and his roommate, Dion," explained Wheeljack.

"Hey," said the one who spoke before "My name's Inferno, Inferno Gamma."

"Hi," said the red and orange femme bot "I'm Firestar, Firestar Gamma."

"She's also off limits," said Inferno.

"Now that's he's claimed property on his girlfriend," laughed Wheeljack.

"Yeah until they break up for the trillionth time," laughed a green and yellow mech.

"They break up a lot?" asked Orion.

"Once every week," laughed Wheeljack.

"Anyways," said the green and yellow mech "I'm Hoist, Hoist Delta. I'm training to be a medibot."

"Oh, so you fix him whenever he hurts himself with his inventions," laughed Orion remembering the time Wheeljack had almost lost a servo in Boot Camp.

"Yeah, pretty much," said Hoist "The school's medibot stopped taking him." This made everyone crack up.

"Alright," said the blue and yellow bot "I'm Grapple, Grapple Delta. I'm going to be architect."

"And this," Wheeljack waved toward the final green femme "Is Elf. She's new, like you and will be having her Name Ceremony tomorrow." Then he whispered "She's a bit shy, so be nice." They talked for awhile once Orion and Dion sat down.

Orion and Wheeljack told stories about their adventures the year they were together in Auto Boot Camp. Dion told of his adventures as did every body else.

"You got a Music Panel?" Orion asked Dion when they had gotten bored of the conversation the others were having on a mean teacher.

"Yup," said Dion. A slit in his arm slid open and up popped a dark blue Music Panel Lithium G6, screen included.

"That's the same one I have," Orion did the same thing Dion had done and took out the panel.

"What kind of music do you have on it?" asked Dion.

"A little All-Cybertronian Rejects, Byte Mouth, Bowling for Energon, but mostly Techno Gambit," listed Orion "You?"

"Wow…that's my Panel," Dion amazed "Techno Gambit's my favorite band."

"Same here," smiled Orion. Wheeljack's voice interrupted their conversation.

"Wow a Music Panel Lithium G6!" he said "How did you manage that, Orion? I've only got G2."

"It was a gift from the orphanage from getting into the academy," answered Orion.

"Orphanage?" asked Dion.

"Yeah," said Orion "I grew up in a birthbot orphanage all my life. I never knew who my parents were."

"Man that sucks. Even I know who constructed me," Dion sighed. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Well, I've got a go," said Wheeljack.

"We should go too, Inferno," said Firestar. They left and Elf left as well.

"We're going too," Orion said and Dion nodded in agreement.

"See ya!" called Grapple and Hoist as the two new friends walked away.

_**End of Chapter…**_

Alright, I don't own Transformers Animated or the characters, except for Elf. Review, please!


	2. Chapter 2: The Next Day

**Chapter 2: The Next Day**

Orion was in a deep recharge. He was having the most wonderful dream, the one where he found his parents. He could only see their colors: red and white for his father and pink and white for his mother. They were blurs with no faces, but he knew they were them. He called out to them. Then he was shaken awake.

"Uh… five more cycles," he yawned at Dion.

"We don't have five cycles! The Naming Ceremonies are in seven!" yelled Dion. The Naming Ceremonies? The Naming Ceremonies! Orion had completely forgotten!

"Primus," he said sourly as he and Dion ran out of their room. They were sprinting out of the building and barely made it to the ceremonies. Elf was in the front of the line. '_No surprise there_,' thought Dion '_What a nerd-bot!_' She leaned out to see the panting mechs. '_Glitch heads_," she thought. Orion and Dion regained their posture. Then Dion took a peek over the line to see who would be naming them. He gasped.

"Orion, it's Ultra Magnus," he whispered.

"What?" he asked. Sure enough, the Autobot leader was coming followed by Alpha Trion and Perceptor. He stood straight and confident; behind him Dion did something similar. Ultra Magnus stepped out in front of them.

"Welcome, young bots to the Autobot Academy," he said "This has to be one of my favorite times in school stellarcycle, naming the new comers! I know you will learn about subjects that before you could never fathom." He went with a long speech then said "Now let's get started!" He walked up to elf "Now what is your name."

"Elf, sir" she murmured. Only Ultra Magnus and the transformer behind her heard her talk.

"Well then, Elf," Ultra Magnus said "Show me your weapon or weapons."

"Yes, sir," she whispered again. There were targets for the new pupils to hit. Elf brought out a green boomerang. Orion watched intently as she threw it. It knocked over the target and came back to her.

"Hmmm…" said the Magnus "Impressive, indeed. Your new name shall be Phi." He placed his hand on her shoulder "Welcome to the Autobot Academy, Phi Lamda."

"Thank-you, sir," she whispered again. Ultra Magnus began to name the other students. Orion waited his turn with bated breath. He wondered why Wheeljack hadn't told him about Ultra Magnus being the one who named them. He figured it must be one of Wheeljack's surprises; he loved that kind of stuff. That was the kind of stuff that got on Orion's nerves. Then he realized Ultra Magnus had just congratulated the mech in front of him in line, now Scorpio Lamda.

"What is your name?" asked Ultra Magnus.

"Orion Pax, sir," he stated.

"Birthbot, am I correct?" asked Ultra Magnus, so no one could hear.

"Yes, sir," said Orion.

"I'm very proud to see you here," smiled Ultra Magnus "Show me your weapon or weapons."

"Yes, sir" nodded Orion. He popped up his shooter. He hit the target with foam first, then he brought out his ax and made a bulls-eye in the target. For the finale he grabbed the target with his grappling hook picked up his ax. '_Oops,_' he thought '_That turned into a bit of a show._' He heard some clapping from a few people in line and, more importantly, Ultra Magnus. He smiled in relief.

"You are very optimistic to be here," said Ultra Magnus "You're new name shall be Optimus." He placed his hand on Optimus's shoulder "Welcome to the Autobot Academy, Optimus Lamda." Optimus was proud and happy. He was no longer Orion Pax, but Optimus, Optimus Lamda. Ultra Magnus moved on to Dion. They went on through the same conversation. Dion had a shield, but he had to walk up to the target to get it back. Ultra Magnus then decided on a name.

"You shall be called Sentinel," Ultra Magnus placed his hand on Sentinel's shoulder "Welcome to the Autobot Academy, Sentinel Lamda. This concludes this year's naming ceremony." There was some clapping "You have ten cycles to get to your classes. You are dismissed." Then Ultra Magnus, Alpha Trion, and Perceptor left.

"So, _Sentinel_, how does it feel to be an official member of the Autobot Academy," said Optimus pretending to be a reporter bot.

"Great, I still can't believe it. What about you, _Optimus_?" asked Sentinel.

"Amazing," he said "C'mon, let's get to class."

**Period 1: Trigonometry**

Optimus recorded the math notes in his cyber-notebook that his teacher, Mr. Kup, wrote them on the digi-board. Mr. Kup was an old rust bucket, but was kind enough, even if he did laugh at his own jokes. Optimus looked over to Sentinel who had gone into recharge. He slapped Sentinel's servo and he woke up slightly shocked.

"What I miss?" he whispered.

"Just copy the notes on the board," said Optimus, but just then Mr. Kup erased the digi-board. Dion whimpered slightly. Optimus sighed "I'll give you mine later."

Phi, who was also in the class, sat next to them, and she shook her head. '_That Sentinel is a walking malfunction,_' she thought '_At least Optimus isn't a total glitch-head and he's kind of handsome._' Phi went back to copying down her notes.

"Optimus, I think Phi was staring at you," Sentinel nudged his friend's shoulder.

"Really?" asked Optimus writing down a formula.

"She's pretty cute," said Sentinel "Maybe she likes you."

"SENTINEL!" barked Mr. Kup "Do you have something you'd like to share with the class?"

"No, sir," he said nervously.

"Then would you like to come up and do this problem," Mr. Kup tapped his foot.

"Yes, sir," said Sentinel. This goes without saying, but he epically failed.

**Period 2: Astronomy**

Optimus walked into the Astronomy room followed by Phi. She also had Astronomy this period. A femme bot wrote her name on the digi-board. The board now read '_Ms. Vibes_'. Ms. Vibes was red and silver. Phi and Optimus sat down next to each other.

"Welcome, class," said Ms. Vibes nonchalantly "This is Astronomy. You will learn about stars, constellation, and other planets. Today you will learn about a planet. The planet of the bot I assign you. Ultra Magnus has given me a list of your names and I will tell you your partner. These will be your partners for the stellarcycle." Ms. Vibes reminded Optimus of the hippie bots who he had seen protesting wars on an orphanage field trip to Iacon.

"These are your partners," said Ms. Vibes "Scorpio and Hammer. Blackstripe and Stinger. Optimus and Phi." At this point Optimus stopped listening as his name was said. He turned and smiled at Phi. She shrugged. A form was passed around the room once she announced all the partners.

"You want to go first?" he asked. She shook her head. Optimus began questioning her "Are you a birthbot or are you constructed? Well, I already know that one." He wrote down birthbot "Who are your constructors or parents?"

"Breeze and Archer," she murmured. Optimus scribbled down her answer.

"Why are you coming to Autobot Academy?" he asked the third question.

"I'm going to be an intelligence agent," she whispered. The next question was to create your own.

"Why do you whisper?" he asked.

"I'm shy and I don't like many bots," Phi answered. The final one was to create your own too.

"Who is your family?" he asked.

"My mom and dad, my sister Dwarf, and my cousin Aerial," she got a little louder "They're all girls except my dad, of course." Optimus chuckled.

"My turn," she said "Are you a birthbot or are you constructed?"

"Birthbot, but you already know that," he answered. She scribbled it down.

"Who are your constructors or parents?" she asked.

"I don't know, I was raised in an orphanage," he answered.

"That sucks," she said as she scribbled down his answer "Why are you going to Autobot Academy?"

"I'm going to lead a team someday as a Prime and then try to be in the Elite Guard," he answered. She scribbled it down.

"What other position would you want than being a Prime?" she created her own.

"Hmmm… I wouldn't really want to be anything else, but I guess I'd probably want to be a medabot," answered Optimus.

"A medabot? Why?" she asked.

"Does this count as my final question?" he replied.

"Fine," she said "Why would you want to be a medabot?"

"If I couldn't help protect Autobots, then I'd want to help heal them," Optimus replied. Phi wrote it down.

"Optimus," said Phi.

"Yeah?" he said.

"You have a good spark," smiled Phi.

"Thanks," he said as the bell rang.

**Period 3: Phys. Ed.**

Optimus stood next to Sentinel for the mechs' gym class. In another gymnasium the femmes were having their class. Anyway, Optimus and Sentinel and there class waited for their gym teacher, Coach Powerglide, to arrive. He finally did. He was tan and orange and his head was pointy, he was smaller than most of the class. He had a silver whistle around his neck.

"My name is Coach Powerglide, but you will call me Coach or Sir," he addressed them "Now, I can be your worst enemy or your friend, you take your pick."

"Well, he got right to the _point_," whispered Sentinel in Optimus's audio and chuckled.

"I heard that!" he shouted "Listen, if one fails, you all fail. If someone insults me, you all in insult me. If one of you gets disciplined, you all get disciplined. Now run one hundred laps around the gym and then one hundred transform-ups to be sure you get the message. And awaa-aa-aay we go!" He blew his whistle.

"Well, he doesn't like you already," said Optimus as they ran.

"Thanks," said a mech sarcastically to Sentinel as he passed him and Optimus.

"Oh well. Doesn't look like I'll be too popular in this class," laughed Sentinel.

**Period 4: World Civilizations**

"Now who can tell me what how many official groups of transformers there are and what are they called?" asked Mr. Tigatron, the World Civ. Teacher. This was the one class he had without Phi or Sentinel in it. He also knew the answer to the question, him along with five other transformers raised their hands. Tigatron looked at his seating chart.

"Scorpio," he said.

"Two, Autobots and Decepticons," answered Scorpio. He was black and gray, Optimus just realized that.

"Wrong," said Mr. Tigatron then glanced at his seating chart "Optimus."

"Three, Autobots, Decepticons, and Minicons," answered Optimus.

"Correct," said Mr. Tigatron while Scorpio scowled. Mr. Tigatron continued "Minicons are quite endangered now and often not taught about in Boot Camp. For most of the stellarcycle we will discuss the Golden Age of Cybertron, when Minicons and Autobots were at their peak and the Decepticons were beginning to reform close to the end. Now the leader of the Minicons was and is Jolt. He has two second-in-commands Six-Speed and Reverb, both still amazingly on-line." Optimus scribbled down his notes. He knew he was going to ace this class. A female minicon birthbot named Twirl had been one of his best friends back at the orphanage and had told him most of this stuff.

**Period 5: Lunch**

Optimus got his energon burger and oil and sat down at the table he had sat at with Wheeljack and his new friend the day before. The others were laughing as Sentinel balanced a full oil can on his face. '_Sentinel sure likes to be the center of attention,_' he thought. The oil fell, but Sentinel caught it before it spilled. Optimus shook his head.

"So how do you like your teachers?" asked Wheeljack.

"They're all right," said Sentinel "Coach hates me."

"What'd he do?" asked Firestar.

"Made fun of his head," said Optimus before eating his burger.

"Did he make you laps and transform-ups?" asked Grapple.

"One hundred each," replied Sentinel.

"Nice going, glitch-head," a small voice said playfully. To everyone's, except Optimus's, surprise it was Phi.

"You talk?" asked Inferno.

"Yeah, I'm just shy," Phi said sweetly. She nibbled on energon candy.

"That's cool, not a problem," smiled Wheeljack.

"Yeah, I was pretty shy went I got here, too," said Hoist "We're here for you."

"Thanks," said Phi "Hey, Optimus. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," he said. They walked over to a quiet spot "So?"

"I wanted to thank you for giving me courage to talk today," she said.

"That wasn't me. That was you Phi, I just helped get it out," he said "Let's get back to the group."

"Oh and Optimus," she said.

"Yeah,"

"Not that I want Ultra Magnus to die or anything, but I hope you're the next Magnus, 'cause I know that's what you really want to be," she smiled.

"Thanks," Optimus said.

**Period 6 & 7: Cybertronian**

Optimus practiced his ancient Cybertronian with ease. The only problem was Sentinel asking for help and wondering, out loud, why they had to do ancient Cybertronian today instead of modern. Phi kept shushing him.

"Maybe because it'll come in handy, eventually," said Optimus. He moved onto root words.

"I don't see when," shrugged Sentinel. Optimus rolled his optics. He was grateful when the bell rang because Sentinel had been so annoying and the class so boring.

**Period 8: Universe History**

Optimus walked into the Universe History room with Sentinel and Phi and was happy to see Ms. Moonracer writing. He walked over to her.

"Hello, Orion Pax. What are you called now?" she asked.

"Optimus, Ms. Moonracer. Do you teach this class?" he asked.

"Sure do, Optimus. Please take your seat," she smiled. Optimus happily obliged. Ms. Moonracer began her lesson "This class is one that you will have as long as you go to Autobot Academy. Over the stellarcycles you go here you will learn about transformers from before the invention of transformation to the present. Let's begin. Open you cyber-textbooks to page five. That is Chapter One: Invasion of the Quintessons. That was before the invention of transforming. Can anyone tell me what the Quintessons did? How about you Phi? Would you like to tell us?"

"The Quintessons took many transformers captive. Back when he was A3, Alpha Trion was one of them," she answered.

"Correct and you answered my next question, as well," said Ms. Moonracer. Ms. Moonracer continued the lesson until the bell rang "Homework! Please read chapters one and two. I expect you to be able to answer some questions tomorrow."

**Period 9: Free Period/ Study Hall**

Optimus read the homework chapters. He was quite intrigued with Chapter Two or, The Transformer Rebellion. One passage read:

'**Beta and A3 lead the rebellion against the Quintessons. The Battle of Lexoplex was one of the transformers greatest victories and greatest loses. Although, the battle was won many transformers were lost. Beta's close friend, Laser died in the battle. Laser's sparkmate, Shift along with his troops of five hundred also died. Only Beta, A3, and two hundred transformers made it in that battle.**

**It is also rumored another important life was lost. Beta was rumored to be carrying A3's (who was her sparkmate) sparkling, who would have been the very first bithbot. She was blasted up against a wall and the building fell on her. She was alive, but the sparkling was lost. Of course, this was just a rumor. Alpha Trion never had confirmed her pregnancy and still hasn't to this day.'**

'_Amazing,_' he thought. Somewhere deep in his spark he knew Beta had lost the sparkling. He felt utter sympathy for her and Alpha Trion.

**Period 10: Chemistry**

Optimus once again found himself copying down notes, lab safety and all that slag. Fun. Not. He hated that he had to take Chemistry for his Lamda year as a requirement. He found as much sense in this as Sentinel found in learning ancient Cybertronian. Oh well, maybe he need it one day.

**Period 11: Battle and Leadership 201**

"Where's the teacher?" asked Sentinel, five cycles after the bell rang.

"I don't know," shrugged Optimus, wishing that Phi wasn't in Intelligence 201. The door opened.

"Finally," groaned Sentinel. The teacher entered, it was Ultra Magnus. The class stood up in respect.

"Sit, class. This is classroom not a Cybertronian meeting. You do not have to rise when I enter," said Ultra Magnus "This class is where you'll learn to battle and become great leaders. But leadership does not come from books, it comes from experience. You will be given missions and put in a simulator for training. Any questions" Every hand in the room went up. Ultra Magnus just smiled.

_**End of Chapter…**_

I do not own TFA or Transformers in general. I only own my OCs.


	3. Chapter 3: A Fight and a Love Story

**Chapter 3: A Fight and a Love Story**

"Do you get this homework?" asked Sentinel.

"Sentinel, it's not that big of a deal. It's just reading," Optimus shrugged.

"I know, but they're just trying to feed us slag about how Alpha Trion might have had a sparkling with this Beta chick. It can't be true," said Sentinel.

"You don't know that," said Optimus "Oh, and it was she lost the sparkling not had the sparkling. If that really did happen, you could seriously offend someone."

"Sorry," Sentinel said sarcastically while rolling his optics "It's just that it seems like birthbot parents are jerks."

"Meaning?" asked Optimus, getting annoyed.

"Take you for example. If your parents didn't want to keep you, then why have sparkling?" said Sentinel "Just construct one and leave like normal transformers that don't want to take care of kids."

"Who says my parents didn't want me?" asked Optimus, angrily.

"Well, they dropped you off at an orphanage," shrugged Sentinel "I mean talk about jerks." He chuckled. Optimus threw his cyber-textbook at him. No one talked bad about his parents.

"Shut-up!" he yelled "You're the jerk! Not them!" Optimus marched out of the room. He walked to the place where he and Phi had stood earlier. He hated it when people made fun of his parents. Absolutely hated it! He knew deep in his spark that his parents had not wanted to give him up. He sat down.

He saw a slender figure walking towards him. It was femme, more importantly it was Phi. She was reading a holocube with a reading light on it. She walked by Optimus and turned around.

"Optimus?" she asked.

"Yeah," he muttered.

"What'd Sentinel do?" she rolled her optics and sat down next to him.

"How did you kno-?" he got cut off.

"Sentinel just seems like that kind of bot," she answered "So what did he do?"

"Called my parents jerks," he grumbled.

"Jerk," she muttered.

"Tell me about it," he rolled his optics.

"Forgive him, he's constructed, he doesn't understand," she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know. I just get me annoyed when people say stuff about my parents," he explained.

"I know how you feel," she patted him "How did the fight start?"

"Over Ms. Moonracer's homework," he answered "Sentinel thought it was a load of slag. I told him I thought different. Then he called birthbot parents, namely those who don't keep their sparklings, jerks."

"You know the love story between Alpha Trion and Beta is one of the greatest and tragic love stories of all time," Phi changed the subject 'I know mechs don't usually like that kind of stuff, but I can tell you the story."

"Why not?" sighed Optimus and Phi began:

**A3 and Beta had both been captured by the Quintessons. A3 was sent to the fighting arena and Beta to be a maid for the highest Quintesson judge's daughter. While A3 was tortured and hated by the Quintessons, Beta became a respected amongst her owners. Beta would be given anything she wanted, except her freedom. She didn't mind at the moment because the High Judge, his wife, and daughter put her in charge of all slaves in the household. She didn't have to anything, but she did everything to help her fellow slaves.**

**A3 had won every battle he fought. He was trained hardest by the Quintessons. He was whipped often for trying to lead several failed rebellions. He was forced to recharge in solitude making him go slightly crazy, angry at the world. These two were destined to meet.**

**One day the High Judge's family and Beta took a trip to the arena. She watched with sadness to see her people forced to fight each other. She sighed with contempt. Why couldn't all Quintessons be like her owners?**

"**Do you see any you like, Beta?" asked the High Judge.**

"**Excuse me, sir. I don't mean to be rude, but what are you talking about?" she answered his question with a question.**

"**My wife and I have decided to get a body guard and we would like him to be one you'd enjoy," answered the High Judge.**

"**Oh, sir, I couldn't," she shook her head.**

"**Beta, you will pick one," spoke the High Judge "You have no choice."**

"**Yes, sir," she nodded respectfully. She watched, but none seemed right. Soon it was the final battle of the day; she'd have to pick after this match. One competitor was brawny and burly. The other competitor was thin, but his face battle-scarred. This slender competitor was A3. Beta watched A3 fight and was impressed.**

**The High Judge, Beta, and family were led along the corridors of cells that held the fighters. She looked for the slender mech she had seen earlier. Beta could not find him.**

"**Excuse me," she said to the guide "Where is the slender mech who was in the last match, sir?"**

"**He is in this room," the guide pointed to a heavily barricaded door "You wouldn't want him. He led three rebellions that utterly failed."**

"**I can tame him, sir," Beta smiled.**

"**Many have tried," said the guard.**

"**If anyone can, Beta can," said the High Judge.**

"**He'll be one thousand credits," said the guide. The High Judge paid the guide. The guide got a bunch of guards to take out A3. He put up a fight, but was soon brought out. The guard spoke to A3 "A3, you have been bought by the High Judge of Quintesson. Consider it an honor." A3 just smirked.**

**The family didn't receive A3 for a deca-cycle*. When he did he didn't meet Beta officially for seven megacycles. He was in the room attached to Beta. She went to greet him when he was finally allowed in his room.**

"**Greetings, A3," she said "I am Beta. I am in charge of all slaves in the household. I requested that the masters pick you."**

"**I don't appreciate it," grumbled A3 "I don't want to be some pampered Quintesson aft-licker."**

"**The Quintessons don't have afts," she said dryly.**

"**You don't know what it's like being one of the ones that actually have to work to live. You are clean, not a scratch on you. You've been pampered ever since you arrived here. I can tell. I want freedom for our people. It is not right for us to be kept here. We will return to Cybertron, even if I die doing it," he growled.**

"**You certainly are passionate about that," Beta remarked.**

"**You've never even seen a labor camp," he said.**

"**Then take me there," she said "You're allowed go anywhere with my permission and an escort."**

"**It's a date," he said. A lunar cycle later, they were on their way to a labor camp. When they arrived, Beta was horrified. They whipped her people horribly if they did something wrong. She saw one elderly bot die because he dropped something. They did horrible things that one could not describe.**

**She cried out so much fluid. She leaned on A3 for support the whole way back to the High Judge's home. She finally spoke when back to her room.**

"**We have to put a stop to this," she said.**

"**Now you see it my way," smiled A3. They began organizing secret rebellion meetings. Their second-in commands were sparkmates and their best friends, Laser and Shift. Through this the relationship between A3 and Beta grew and blossomed into love. Three stellarcycles from the day they went to the labor camp they were married as sparkmates.**

**Then came that fateful day at Lexoplex. Beta was thrown up against a wall and almost all of the rubble fell on her. She was rumored to be carrying A3's sparkling at the time and supposedly lost the sparkling. She also lost her second-in command, Laser. Shift and five hundred bots were also lost.**

**When the final battle took place, Beta shot the High Judge, her former master, and killed him. That won the war. The slaves won their freedom. Over the stellarcycles of enslavement the rebel slaves built two vast ships, **_**The Ark**_** and **_**The Axalon**_**. The slaves finally returned home. A3 changed his name Alpha Trion when they arrived home. He became the leader of High Council with Beta as the second-in command.**

**They saw the invention of transforming and the Rise and Fall of the Fallen. During this time they had one child, a mech named Radiowave. He was rumored to be a birthbot, but some say he constructed. Beta and Alpha Trion made no comment to the matter.**

**Soon, though, something would happen to Beta. When the wall had fallen on her in Lexoplex, her spark had been damaged. She suffered a spark attack in her sleep. She died. Alpha Trion never remarried.**

Phi finished the story. Optimus sighed sadly.

"Beta died in the end," he said "I truly feel bad for Alpha Trion."

"She lives on in his memories," said Phi "We best get to bed."

"Agreed," said Optimus. They walked back to their dorms. Optimus walked into his room.

"Optimus!" Sentinel greeted "Listen, sorry about the whole parents are jerks thing."

"It's fine," Optimus shrugged "Besides I think I have a story you'll want to hear that will answer your question about the homework."

_**End of Chapter…**_

**Kai:** Transformers are owned by Hasbro. I own all OCs and the plot.

*deca-cycle is a week (7 days)


	4. Chapter 4: Broken Lance

**Chapter 4: Broken Lance**

Optimus and Phi bobbed their heads to the Techno-Gambit song playing from his music panel. The mega-cycles of learning had finally ended and the two (and Sentinel who had yet to arrive) were supposed to go out to eat.

Phi giggled loudly as Optimus began to move his head like the lead singer of Techno-Gambit did on stage. Phi had really come out of her shell in the past lunar cycle*. She talked a lot more (even if it was still not a lot), plus she giggled often. She had taken to calling Sentinel a walking malfunction. To which he'd respond "Aw, Phi, you're so sweet," with heavy sarcasm.

Optimus would trade the world if he had to, to get his friends back if he ever lost them. There was only really one flaw in each of them. Phi could be a really big know-it-all, but it didn't bather Optimus too much. Sentinel's flaw was that fact that he could be an insensitive jerk. Optimus knew all too well because he and Sentinel got into small bickers over matters of different opinions.

Suddenly, Optimus's comm. link interrupted the song.

//_Optimus…um… help, it's Sentinel and if you don't get me out of here I'm gonna be in trouble! Um…Over…I guess._//

//_Coming. Over._// he replied.

"Sentinel again?" asked Phi.

"Yeah," Optimus rolled his optics "You want to come?"

"Why not?" shrugged Phi. Optimus turned off his music panel. He and Phi ran over to the location where Optimus had tracked Sentinel over comm. link. He was panting, pressed up against a wall.

"What did you do now?" asked Optimus.

"Another prank on Coach," he laughed.

"And you called me because?" inquired Optimus.

"Because if he sees me after all the expired oil and liquid energon along with whatever chemical that wasn't poison or acid that I could grab from the Chemistry Lab gets dumped on him, then he'll also see you and realize I still have good in me," answered Sentinel.

Oprimus and Phi just palmed their faces. Sentinel always did this kind of frag. He thought up a crazy way to torture poor Coach Powerglide, and then used them so that he didn't take the blame. Okay, so Sentinel had more than _one _majorflaw.

A shout shook the school ground. Sentinel began to laugh hysterically, holding his sides. Metal pedes made a clanking sound as they came around the corner. Optimus slapped Sentinel's arm. Sentinel straightened himself out. Coach Powerglide was dripping in the liquids.

"Have you three seen who did this to me?" he asked "Sentinel?"

"No, sir," replied Sentinel "And if you're implying that I did it, Coach, you'd be unfortunately wrong. I've been with Optimus and Phi ever since the bell rang." Coach Powerglide gave a disapproving glare, but continued on. The trio sighed relief when Coach was too far away to hear.

"Sentinel," said Optimus "We need to think of a way for you to alert us in case you pull another stunt like that."

"Okay," answered Sentinel "How about something cool like…like…like Broken Lance!"

"Broken Lance?" Phi raised an optic ridge.

"I kind of like it," said Optimus tearing a sharp piece of metal from something nearby. Then he said "Okay, here is what we are going to do. We are going to each cut our palms and slap five with the energon to make a pact. If someone finds out about the pact and wants to join we'll do it again."

"That's unsanitary!" objected Phi.

"It's the best way to make a pact," replied Optimus. After much convincing, Phi finally agreed. Optimus cut the palm of his servo, then Sentinel, and finally Phi. They did a high five. Now all they had to do was get Hoist to patch them up. Hoist never questioned what the three friends did.

The Broken Lance Pact was made.

_**End of Chapter…**_

**Kai**: Okay so the Broken Lance idea is from the show. Sentinel sends Optimus the 'Broken Lance' message and Optimus replied when questioned 'It was something from our academy days, so I had to put it in. I own all OCs and the plot. Transformers belong to Hasbro. Peace!


	5. Chapter 5: Whatever you do, DON'T FAIL!

**Chapter 5: If you do anything, DON'T FAIL!**

The bell rang and Optimus and Sentinel quickly exited their last class of the day. Both were still sore from the battle training as they walked down the hall. Sentinel cracked his back plating and stretched with a pleasure filled groan.

"That was the hardest simulation yet," he said. Optimus agreed it.

"That simulation Decepticon nearly offlined me," the red, white, and blue mech said.

"Yeah? Well, he actually offlined me," Sentinel said with a smirk as he rubbed his shoulder "You and Scorpio are the only ones who didn't."

"Scorpio," chuckled Optimus "Great guy there."

"He's just jealous," Sentinel told him shrugging off the subject "I mean you are good in all your classes, the teachers love you. And you have a girlfriend."

"No, I don't." Optimus rolled his optics.

"Yes you do, Optimus," said Sentinel with a chuckle "You know, she's green, a little smaller than you, a bit shy around new people, and is going be an intelligence officer."

"Phi. You think _Phi_ is my girlfriend?" Optimus raised an optic ridge. Then he began to laugh "Wow, Sentinel, that's a laugh. Phi is one of my best friends, not my girlfriend."

"So, make the FIRST move!" Sentinel exclaimed "Geez, Optimus, she the perfect femme for you."

Optimus just merely gave Sentinel a look as if Sentinel were covered in organic goo and like it. Optimus and Phi? Who was Sentinel kidding? Phi was not interested in Optimus of all mechs. They were just friends.

"Speak of Unicron and Unicron shall appear," Sentinel said, amused as who pointed to Phi as she ran up to greet them.

"Hi, guys," she said, happily.

"Where are you heading?" asked Optimus. Sentinel smiled and raised an optic ridge. Optimus glared in response to his friend's annoying nature.

"The outside eating area with the rest of our group," she said "Care to join me?"

"Sure," said Optimus.

"I don't know," said Sentinel, clearly acting "I don't want to get in the middle of yo-."

"C'mon, Sentinel," grumbled Optimus grabbing his friend by the head appendage and dragging him along. Phi laughed and Sentinel complained the whole way to their group's table. There, Firestar and Inferno were working on something.

"What are you doing?" asked Phi as Sentinel released himself and rubbed the head appendage.

"Planning," answered Inferno.

"Every year they pick a couple of bots to plan this humongous trip to a city or someplace fun. Inferno and I got put on the committee this year," added Firestar "The whole committee picked Iacon as the trip this year. We're in charge of who is with which teacher for the 'learning' part of the trip."

"Iacon?" asked Optimus "The capital?

"Last time I checked," said Inferno.

"Can we make a request?" asked Optimus.

"Our whole group is already with Ms. Moonracer," said Firestar.

"Thanks," Optimus chuckled.

"But don't forget," said Inferno "You can't go if you fail the mid-terms."

"Specifically, we're talking to you, Sentinel," said Firestar.

"I'm not that dumb," he grumbled.

"Just, whatever you do," began Firestar and Inferno.

"DON'T FAIL!" Optimus and Phi finished.

**End of Chapter…**

**Kai:** Transformers own Hasbro, I own my OCs and the plot. **REVIEW PLEASE!** Peace!


End file.
